Jurassic Park: Infection Outbreak 3
by The-trash-man117
Summary: Some cringy shit I made at the end of the summer


Jurassic park: Infection Outbreak 3: script

This is the third and final story in the Infection Outbreak trilogy. When ever you find links to music in the story just think of it as the soundtrack. Just remember I don't own the music and when I get around to making the trilogy into a fan game or movie the soundtrack won't sound exactly like the music that will be linked in the story but it will sound similar. Keep in mind fan fiction net has a nasty habit of automatically cutting up links so just add : and / between https and / . The first link is cut in half I tried to fix it but couldn't so just look up bfg division remix and click on the first video

This story takes place 6 years after Infection Outbreak 2. Over the course of 6 years Jason Horrigan also known as Doc became a high ranking soldier. He's mostly known for his ability to hold off over whelming amounts of hostiles and for his concern and caring for his fellow soldiers. The year is 2003 and Doc is stationed in the Middle East, little does he know Mr. Hammond has one more task for him.

https/youtu.be/NFNMIsGZzcI

Soldier: Fuck!!!!!

Doc: what!?

Soldier: those damn towel heads got James in the shoulder!

Doc: I'll hold them off you get James back to base!

Doc then leaped from the dusty trench and pulled his X-40 out. A couple terrorists started to fire at him with a M249. Bullets ricochet right off Doc as he pulls one of his twin machine guns out with his other hand and begin firing on the terrorists. One terrorist snuck up behind Doc and was going to stab him in the back but because of Doc's MK8 4K-10 Security Combat Armor the blade broke and Doc turned around. Doc shot the terrorist in the head with his X-40 and turned around. He ran into the village that the terrorists took over to find hostages.

Doc: HELLO?! HELLO?!

Doc only found empty buildings except for the last one. He found a family of six. Doc motioned to the family to get out of their hiding spots and to follow him.

Doc: cmon! We gotta go!

The family followed Doc out of the village. Doc then heard a sound behind him. It was a bunch of helicopters and terrorists pointing guns at him.

Doc: you guys RUN!!!!! I'll deal with them.

The family then ran off. Doc spotted a truck carrying a missile. Doc pulled the pin on a grenade he had and used the targeting system in his helmet.

Doc: all too easy.

Doc then threw the grenade. It landed right beside the missile. It triggered a chain reaction, destroying the terrorists surrounding Doc and even taking down some of the helicopters. The remaining helicopters retreated and Doc turned to catch up with the family.

Doc: you guys alright?

The family nodded.

Doc: good

After walking through the desert for half an hour a military helicopter picked them up.

Chopper pilot: you made quite a mess back there!

Doc: did Philip and James make it back.

Chopper pilot: yes

Doc: good

The chopper finally got back to the camp where the family and Doc got out of the helicopter. Three men in suits approached Doc.

Man #1: are you Jason Horrigan?

Doc: yes, why?

Man #2: John Hammond has requested a meeting with you.

Doc then smiled under his helmet and turned to his fellow marines.

Doc: ok I guess I'm paying an old friend a visit

Doc then called to the other marines

Doc: are you guys going to be alright without me?

Marines: ya

Doc then turned to the three men.

Doc: alright I'll just get my things and I'll be back ok.

Doc then packed up all his equipment and items and got in the helicopter to see Mr. Hammond.

-7 hours later-

Doc walked into Hammond's house and looked around. Nothing changed in the house, it looked the same as it did 4 years ago. Doc eventually walked into Hammond's bed room

Doc: Mr. Hammond!

Hammond: ah good to see you again Jason!

Doc: how have you been?

Hammond: just fine, you?

Doc: doing great

Hammond: that's good to know.

Doc then removed his helmet

⁃I'll describe his face at the end of the story because I want to keep his face a secret -

Hammond: you look exactly the same as you did four years ago! How?

Doc: let's just say the scientists on site B made some wack serums.

Hammond: well to be honest with you I could probably use some of that serum right now hahaha!

Doc: haha, well I'll stay like this for another good 9 years

Doc then helped John Hammond out of his bed.

Hammond: I called you in because I need your help.

Doc: hm let me guess, something that has to do with site B

Hammond: well actually site A

Doc then had a face of hesitation.

Hammond: what's wrong?

Doc: site A?

Hammond: yes why?

Doc: Isla Nublar contains good memories... but mostly bad!

Hammond: it's the memory of the Infection isn't it

Doc: yes... You know I still see them in my sleep once and a while, those corpse like bodys and human remains sticking out. I could only imagine the process of a Infection taking over a host!

Hammond: well you won't need to worry about them anymore considering they were eradicated in a ginormous explosion... but I fear for the worst!

Doc: why?

Hammond then walked to his computer to show Doc the situation.

Hammond: we've detected people coming to site A weekly.

Doc: and?

Hammond: and they walk away with equipment from the island.

Doc: I'm still not too sure

Hammond: I know site A reminds you too much of the Infection but the equipment they happen to steal is from the remains of the underground lab you blew up ten years ago! And we fear that they are trying to get information to rebuild DNA for the infection, creating it again!

Doc: just this once... but I'll never step foot on Isla Nublar ever again

Hammond: you have my word

Doc: has it already been ten years?

Hammond: I'm afraid so... hm time flies

Doc: indeed... so when do I go?

Hammond: you'll be sent in with a team tomorrow

Doc: could I go alone?

Hammond: what why?

Doc: because of the fact I'm going to Isla Nublar to possibly prevent the recreation of the Infection, it feels like its personal.

Hammond: ok then

Doc then left Hammond's room

Hammond: and remember go to the east dock at 7:00am ok

Doc: got it

Doc then when back to his house. He opened the door and set his helmet on the counter. He then sat on his couch and closed his eyes to think. He picked up his phone and decided to call his parents.

Doc: hey ma and dad

Doc's mom: hey sweetie

Doc's dad: hey son

Doc: it's been a while since I talked with you guys so I thought I should just call you see how things are going.

Doc's mom: everything's fine by the way have you finally got a new girlfriend?

Doc's dad: oh come on enough with that you've been asking him that so many times

Doc's mom: I'm just saying it's been a while since he had one... ok fine I'll leave him alone by the way what is it like in the Middle East?

Doc: well I'm not there, I'm at my house.

Doc's mom: why?

Doc: because Mr. Hammond has a job for me

Doc's mom: oh great! Mr. Hammond!

Doc: relax ma! it's all fine

Doc's dad: just make sure you come back in one piece alright

Doc: alright... ok bye mom bye dad

Doc's parents: bye!

Doc then hung up the phone and went to bed. That night doc had a dream. He was in the underground facility he blew up long ago but something wasn't right.

Dr. Johnson: hey Doc

Doc: Johnson! Wait how did you know my nickname?

All of a sudden Dr. Johnson began to rot right in front of Doc.

Dr. Johnson: you didn't save us Jason

Doc: no! NO! You didn't want to be saved you wanted to be put out of your misery!!

Then a zombie sgt. Jay grabbed Doc

Sgt. Jay: what about me you let me get shot in the back

Doc: no no NO!

Then out of no where horribly mutilated corpses began to surround Doc and grab him

Zombies: you didn't save us, you didn't save us

Doc noticed his skin began to rot like them

Doc: NO! NO! AAAAAAAH!!!!!!

He then woke up and looked around

Doc: aw hell!

-3 hours later-

https/m./watch?feature=youtu.bev=yUwWlOAJJBM

Doc was following some soldiers who were giving him information about his mission as they led him to the helicopter.

Doc: got it!

Soldier: ok best of luck sir!

The soldiers then saluted Doc and ran off.

The helicopter then began to fly off to Isla Nublar. Doc leaned against the side of the chopper and played He's back by Alice Copper on the headphones Doc put in his helmet.

Chopper pilot: sir! We're here.

Doc turned his head to see Isla Nublar. The site of the island triggered a few memories from ten years ago.

Chopper pilot: this is your stop

Doc: alright

Doc jumped from the helicopter and landed on the beach. He began to slowly look around.

Doc: better find the remains.

https/youtu.be/7pvci1hwAx8

Doc ran into the jungle while trying to keep bad memories out of his head. He eventually found the visitor centre. It was decayed but still recognizable. Doc ran over and opened the door.

Doc: well this is at least one good memory.

He looked around inside the centre for awhile before leaving with a Jurassic park snow globe. Doc looked at the miniature visitor centre with dinosaurs surrounding it in the globe.

Doc: might as well bring home a souvenir haha.

He put the globe in his utility belt and moved on. Eventually he found the remains of the old under ground base. The majority of the base was gone except for a small chunk of it by the main entrance.

https/youtu.be/oXZB3Uv10rU

Doc's eyes twitched in anger because the memories of what happened ten years ago filled his head. With out warning Doc began to lay down the explosives around the remains of the facility.

Doc: time to do what the reactor couldn't!!!!!!!

After setting the explosives doc heard people coming. He ran to a near by hill to hide. They looked like soldiers but in black and looked more ghetto.

Soldier: why the hell are we getting this stuff again?

Soldier #2: because the boss wants to bring back some creature they were working on years ago.

https/youtu.be/zRkA1xYBZBQ

-skip to 4:00-

What the soldier said triggered something horrible in Doc that possessed him to grab the detonator. He heard soldiers along with Hammond on his walkie talkie.

Soldiers: STOP!!! THERE PEOPLE THERE!!!!!

Doc then violently pressed the button destroying the remains of the facility.

As soon as Doc heard the explosion he snapped out of what ever possessed him to press the button.

Doc: oh god!!! WHAT DID I DO!!!!!!

Doc then quickly ran off back into the jungle. It was getting dark out so Doc set up a fire in a cave and went to sleep.

https/youtu.be/xGzXCw8THmQ

Doc began to violently twitch and move around until finally he was woken up by a voice.

???: wake up! Murderer

Doc: who are you?

Doc #2: I'm you

Doc: I can't be seeing this

Doc #2: well of course not, I'm only in your head dumbass!

Doc: what do you want!

Doc #2: I noticed the twitching

Doc: shut up!

Doc #2: you killed them in cold blood! Who knows they could've been innocent people.

Doc #2 spoke in an evil tone

Doc #2: they could've had a family. Oh their children would be so devastated when they find out their father or mother was brutally murdered in an explosion by a horrible monst-

Doc: I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!

Suddenly a bunch of soldiers came into the cave and surrounded Doc.

Soldier: your coming with us now!

Doc: like hell you are

https/youtu.be/k8Y5SLcBJks Doc then grabbed one of his twin machine guns and began to open fire on them. He left the cave only to see more soldiers. The gunshots made near by dinosaurs run away as Doc shot his way threw the soldiers. Eventually the soldiers surrounded him.

Soldier: surrender now!

Doc thought even though he could probably take them he would go with it so he could be led to their base. Doc was hand cuffed and brought to a dock and onto a boat. After half an hour of driving the boat finally pulled up to an oil rig.

Soldier: get moving!!!

Doc was being led to a building on the rig as he looked around at the soldiers running around. Doc entered the building and was put in a interrogation room. He was handcuffed to the chair and all the lights turned off accept for one.

???: well well well look who decided to show up after ten years.

Doc: who the hell are you?

???: you know being dropped down an elevator shaft and having half your face blown up isn't really a good story to tell

The man walked forward and sat in the chair across from doc. The light that was on revealed half of his face. It was Kennedy.

Kennedy: what's the matter? Seen a ghost?

Doc: no... I'm looking at a soon to be one though!

Kennedy: you still have that rough attitude, good... you are aware that I already have what I needed so by blowing up the facility remains you did nothing... now your probably wondering why send men there if I had all I needed. We spotted the copter that dropped you off so they were their just to lure you into my trap.

Doc: it's been ten years and you still sound like a little bitch!

All the lights then turned on revealing what the destruction of the underground facility years ago done to him. Half his face was burned to the point where some bone was visible.

Kennedy: hm... take him away!

The guards brought Doc to a cell that was in a different building.

Kennedy: and don't even try to contact anyone, your cell is rigged with EMP. Kennedy then walked off as Doc slowly looked at his X-40 and twin machine guns.

Doc #2: nice work!

Doc turned his head to see Doc #2 sitting on the other side of the cell.

Doc: shut up!

Doc #2: that's all you like to say hmm?

Doc: your not real! Your in my head!

Doc#2: well you do deserve this after what you did!

Doc: I'm going to fucking ki-

Doc #2: kill me? Like you did to those other people? Pathetic!

Soldier: what the hell is going on!

Doc turned to see some soldiers talking

Soldier #2: there's a containment breach!

Soldier #3: their breaking through the door!!!!

The lights then turned off as doc heard ripping and bones being cracked.

https/youtu.be/A0m15W7g060

The light then turned on to reveal the soldiers brutally mutilated and green fog like the type Doc seen back on Isla Nublar ten years ago.

Doc: oh please dear God no!

Since there were no guards he broke open the cell door and grabbed his guns. He ran out the building to see Infections attacking the soldiers. He ran to the lower parts of the oil rig to get supplies to deal with the Infection and kill Kennedy. https/youtu.be/RyUiu_2jjP8 the infection already made it to the lower parts of the rig so Doc fought his way through soldiers and Infections well also being tormented by Doc #2 every now and then. Eventually he got to the armoury where he got a few tactical knives and tied grenades to them. He also grabbed a M79 grenade launcher, two grenade belts and a mini gun. As he was leaving Doc noticed a computer screen reading interesting information. All the soldiers were in fact criminals. The majority of them had the death penalty. Doc made his way to the top deck where he prepared to attack.

Doc #2: looks like your going to kill more soldiers!

Doc: they weren't innocent! They were criminals! Your just a parasite in my head trying to make me feel guilty.

Doc #2: wait WAIT! NOO

Doc: your in my way!

Doc #2: NOOOO!!!!!

Doc #2 then faded away along with his voice. https/youtu.be/i2G-eQloWEs With Doc's head finally cleared of all guilt for what he did he ran straight into battle. He shot his way through multiple soldiers and Infections with the mini gun as he made his way towards the building that Kennedy was in. The mini gun eventually ran out of Ammo so Doc threw it at a Infection snapping its neck. Doc ran into the building and ran from floor to floor shooting his way through enemies. Eventually he made it to the second top floor. It was a room full of screens they were all just information and security footage except for one. The footage on that screen showed footage of a test chamber. A man was in it slamming his fists on the door.

Man: come on!!! Let me out!!!! OH GOD!!!!!

All of a sudden a door opens up letting out a Infection clone. Doc remembered that the clone needed a host to survive. The rotted corpse like clone's stomach opened up and its spinal cord stuck out and impaled the man. The man gave out disturbing screams of pain then died. It's spinal cord then dragged his corpse into its body. It's stomach then closed and the man's body parts then stuck out of the creature. Doc heard a loud sound on the top floor so he went up to see what it was. The room was very dark.

Kennedy: you know... I knew we would cross paths again one day!

Doc: did you know the Infection would escape!

Kennedy: no, but I did come prepared to deal with you!

The lights then turned on revealing a 8 foot tall tank like suit with Kennedy inside.

Kennedy: introducing the MK9 4K-10 Security Combat Armor. Except it's not meant for security, it's meant to kill you!

Kennedy: and just one more other thing!

Kennedy then injected himself with Infection DNA. Fleshy vines started to grow around the suit and Kennedy's voice became distorted. He looked like this https/ghetto-man-7/art/Nosaj-Kennedy-761951126

Kennedy: now it's time to do the one thing I wanted to do to you ever since you dropped me down that elevator shaft.

https/youtu.be/E_VI05w3pRU

Kennedy began to shoot at Doc with his built in guns on his arms. Doc returned the fire with his grenade launcher. Over time he ran out of ammo so he took out his twin machine guns and opened fire. Doc got too close and Kennedy knocked the guns out of his hands. He then grabbed Doc and threw him across the room. Doc got up only to then get pinned to the wall by Kennedy's foot.

Kennedy: that day on Isla Nublar I fell so far from what I was but I rose from my ruin to find myself greater! Hehe I waited a long time for this!

Doc then freed his left hand and grabbed the two grenade belts, he threw it onto Kennedy. Kennedy then was knocked back by Doc and Doc shot the belt with his X-40 blowing up the belt. Kennedys suit was badly damaged and was quickly finished off by the grenade knifes Doc had. Doc then ripped open the destroyed suit ripping Kennedy out of it.

https/youtu.be/xW7ukG-Q9vo

Kennedy: cough cough it doesn't matter now you'll be joining me in one big explosion!

Doc: what!?

Kennedy: this is a back up plan

Then Kennedy took out a detonator and triggered it. Doc then heard an automated voice.

Automated voice: warning! Self destruct sequence has been activated. The oil rig will self destruct in 10 minutes!

Kennedy then started to become a Infection.

Kennedy: I AM NOSAJ KENNEDY! I AM THE FUTURE!

Doc: the only future you have is the fiery gates of hell.

Doc then stabbed Kennedy in the back. The tactical knife went threw his chest killing him. Doc dropped his body to the ground and picked up his twin machine guns.

Doc: ok time to get out of here!

https/youtu.be/zE07-o9aINI Doc made his way back down while shooting his way through Infections. He searched around until finally he found a jeep he could use to reach the hangar.https/youtu.be/C7eS8_nqOt8 He slammed his foot on the pedal and the jeep shot forward. Parts of the rig began to fall apart and blow up around Doc as he ran over Infections and dodged falling debris. Doc heard the automated voice again.

Automated voice: warning the oil rig will self destruct in 5 minutes!

Doc sped up as every thing around him blew up. Eventually he got to the hanger bay where he found a cargo plane. He ran in side the plane into the cockpit and started the plane up. He set the auto pilot to go to the main land. Doc forgot to close the cargo bay so he went to go close it. The plane began to speed up forcing Doc to grab hold of the side of the cargo bay. The plane got away from the oil rig and crates began to fly out. One hit Doc knocking him off the wall. Doc caught hold of the floor at the last minute and slowly climbed to get hold of the wall again. Doc looked back at the oil rig as it blew up. The site was blinding at first but then was normal.

Doc: Kennedy and the Infection are dead! They can't hurt anyone anymore! It's finished!

Doc slowly turned his head to look at the sun rise. It reminded Doc of the sun rise back on Isla Nublar when he blew up the underground facility ten years ago. It brought a smile to Doc's face. When he got back to main land he got out of the plane to see soldiers lined up saluting him as he walked by. He got in a car that drove him to Hammond's house. When the car got there he slowly got out and slowly made his way to Hammond's room. Doc sat down in a chair beside Hammond's bed.

Hammond: you did it! It's over! I want you to have this!

Hammond then gave doc his mosquito trapped in amber cane.

Doc: your cane?

Hammond: yes, don't worry I'll get a new one. Keep it, it's something to remember me by.

Doc: thanks!

https/youtu.be/zHalXjs0cDA

-2 hours later-

Doc walked into his house after visiting Mr. Hammond. He sat at the side of his bed. Doc then took off his helmet. He had short brown hair with brown eyes that sometimes looked red. He also had two scars on the left of his lips, one scar on his right cheek and a scar that began on his left eyebrow and ended at the top of his forehead. Doc held Hammond's cane as he looked out his window at the sunset and back to the cane as a smile grew on Doc's face.

Doc: thank you John!

-The End-

Thank you for reading and please give it a review. Thank you and have a nice day


End file.
